Tender Feeling
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: Oneshot. Though he can't help being concerned at times, Kazuto wouldn't change the experience of expecting a child for anything. KiriSuna fluff.


Big surprise, I got in a KiriSuna mood. I had this idea for a while so might as well finally write it down right? I highly recommend listening to the song Tender Feeling from SAO's soundtrack to make this even fluffier.

I do not own Sword Art Online. Enjoy!

* * *

The front door opened and closed with a barely audible creak, briefly allowing the sound of rain to invade the residence. Placing it on the coat hanger Kazuto removed his jacket and scrubbed clean his wet shoes against the floor mat before stepping inside the living room.

"Asuna? I'm home." Called Kazuto while searching for his wife. Upon seeing the red-haired sitting on the couch by the lit chimney he smiled. "I tried to leave as early as possible, but this project is taking longer than expected." He explained apologetically as he approached her.

Too busy fiddling with something in her hands, Asuna looked up briefly to greet him with an anxious smile. "Don't worry about it Kazuto, I understand." She said hurriedly before focusing back to what was between her fingers.

Curious, Kazuto kneeled down to assess closer what Asuna was working so hard on and smiled at seeing a pair of needles fidgeting between thin purple long-staple wool. "How is that coming along?"

"It's a lot more difficult than I thought." She replied with an exasperated pout. Lifting her work in progress Kazuto couldn't help to chuckle at seeing a half clumsily made sock, to which Asuna frowned embarrassed. "I-It's not funny!"

"Sorry, sorry." Kazuto apologized with an amused smile, before pecking her lips affectionately. "I know you're doing your best. But you know we can go buy them instead right?"

"Of course I know. Just give me a chance to keep trying, and if I give up then we'll go buy them." Asuna finally decided, figuring she couldn't keep searching online tutorials forever.

"Sounds good to me."

Kazuto stood back up and took a seat right next to Asuna, allowing her to huddle closer to him. "How are you feeling? Did you do okay on your own today?" His expression changed from amused to mildly concerned as he asked this and placed his hand atop hers.

Asuna smiled and nodded. "I'm okay. Rika says she'll be able to come back tomorrow so you don't have to worry. Besides most of the day I spent it napping." She added while grinning shyly.

"That's good to hear." Kazuto replied with a smile of relief. Though he wouldn't admit it, during the entire day at work he couldn't remain calm at knowing he left his wife alone at home unattended. What if something happened and no one was around to help her? As much as Asuna had reassured him she'd be fine on her own the anxiety ate him alive from the inside, so Kazuto did his best to leave work as early as possible back to Asuna's side.

"She was pretty active today though, I bet it's almost time." Asuna took Kazuto's hand and guided it to her stomach where she had felt the soft kicks most of the day.

The moment Kazuto's hand touched her round belly, the couple gasped at feeling the familiar gentle kick from their daughter. A warm fuzzy feeling washed over Kazuto and a broad smile appeared on his face.

"She must have missed you." Asuna whispered with a smile, herself overwhelmed with happiness at seeing the glimmer of joy in her husband's eyes.

Kazuto rubbed soothingly Asuna's stomach, loving the sensation it brought to his fingertips.

He still couldn't believe it. His daughter was in there, slowly growing under the care of Asuna's womb. Their first child in the real world.

The experience of witnessing his daughter grow throughout the 9 months was both amazing and overwhelming. Too often Kazuto had to remind himself that the woman he had loved for so long was as a matter of fact carrying his child inside of her, being sure to help her grow with care and love.

And though Asuna's avatar remained the same in ALO, Yui was given the chance to see Asuna's steady change of appearance through Kazuto's camera and the girl was beyond excited. They might be worlds apart, but Yui was their daughter too and they'd make sure to have her be a part of this as much as them.

His family would gain a precious new member and he couldn't be happier to have Asuna be the mother of his child, because after all, that was the epitome of love.

Kazuto gingerly held Asuna's chin in his hand, guiding her eyes to look at his. "I love you Asuna."

Asuna looked back at him with a heart-warming smile, treasuring every single moment her husband would open up to her like this. "I love you too, Kazuto."

Not holding back his feelings any longer Kazuto brought his lips down against hers, holding her waist tightly to bring her body closer to his. He could feel her hands wander to the back of his neck and hold him steadily in place, her lips slowly warming his skin that had been cold because of the rain outside.

As they pulled apart not a single word was said; all they needed to do was stare into each other's eyes to convey their feelings. They shared hopeful smiles, and Asuna rest her head against Kazuto's shoulder with a content sigh. Kazuto surrounded Asuna's waist protectively, resting his head atop hers and allowing himself get engulfed by the tender feeling inside his chest.

* * *

I feel like there are close to none fics with Asuna pregnant, I needed this xD

Hope you liked it!


End file.
